


Contents under pressure

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Jim, two Jim. Red Jim, horny Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contents under pressure

## Contents under pressure

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Well, they're not mine, but I've always been willing to share custody. Please send questions, comments, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

I'm including the lyrics to Sarah McLachlan's "Building a Mystery" at the end because the song was the original inspiration for the story, even though it doesn't really fit anymore.

* * *

"I love you, man." 

A few minutes later Jim looked at him speculatively. "Do you?" 

"Do I what?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Oh. Sure. I guess." 

"Do you love me?" 

"Jeez, Jim. What am I supposed to say? You're my best friend. The best friend I've ever had, but most of the time, I don't know who you are." Blair stood up and paced nervously back and forth. "There's cop Jim, and macho-man Ellison, there's my buddy Jim, and there's Sandburg! -Clean-up-the-bathroom Jim, and there's Simon's Jim and 'Slick' and Captain Ellison and this-is-my-brother-who-I-never-mentioned Jim and Jim 'this-is-my-father-who-called-me-a-freak-and-made-me-suppress-my-senses-when-I-was-a-kid' Ellison. There's the guy who rescued me from Lash, I'm pretty sure he's related to the guy who puts his arm out when we go around corners too fast, and he's related by marriage to my Blessed Protector. There's Jimmy, Carolyn's ex-husband, and Jim 'Never-met-a-redhead-I-didn't-like-for-a-night, and Jimmy-hasn't-gotten-any-in-a-year. There's grumpy old You're-the-guide, just-fix-it Jim, Anal-Retentive-do-you-have-hemorrhoids Jim and six-year-old Jimmy, whose mother left him and Angry Jim and occasionally happy Jim and lots of Mr. 'Emotion? What emotion' Jim and -" Blair stopped pacing and turned to stare at him. "When did you first notice you had dissociative identity disorder?" 

Jim blinked at the non sequitur. "Dissociative what?" 

"Uh, multiple personalities." 

"You saying I'm crazy?" 

"Well, either you are or I am, and I'm definitely hoping it isn't me." Blair's voice rose in near panic. 

"Breathe, Sandburg!" 

The conversation was dropped as Blair narrowly avoided a panic attack. In its passing, Blair found himself lying on the couch with his head in Jim's lap. A concerned Jim looked down at him. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, Chief. I just wanted, uh, nee-." Blue eyes blinked in confusion and hesitation. "I love you, Blair." Jim shivered momentarily. He'd never said the words out loud before. He was warmed instantly by the blinding heat of Blair's smile. He laughed in relief. 

"I love you too, Jim." Turning his head to curl into Jim, he found something he should have been expecting to see. "Hey, this is a new Jim. I don't think we've met before. My name is Blair. What's yours?" 

"Horny Jim." He replied with a smile, right before he pounced. 

And Blair and Horny Jim lived happily ever after. 

Sarah McLachlan, "Building a Mystery."  
You come out at night that's when the energy comes And the dark side's light and the vampires roam You strut your astor ware, and your suicide poem And a cross from a faith that died before Jesus came You're building a mystery  
You live in a church, where you sleep with voodoo dolls And you won't give up the search, for the ghosts in the halls You wear sandals in the snow and a smile that won't wash away Can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way You're so beautiful, with an edge and charm And so careful, when I'm in your arms  
Because you're working, building a mystery Holding on, and holding in  
Yeah you're working, building a mystery and choosing so carefully You wake up screaming aloud, a prayer from your secret god You feed off our fears, and hold back your tears... oh, You give us a tantrum, and a know-it-all grin Just when we need one, when the evening's thin You're a beautiful, a beautiful, fucked up man You're setting up your razor wire shrine Because you're working, building a mystery Holding on, and holding in  
Yeah you're working, building a mystery and choosing so carefully Because you're working, building a mystery Holding on, and holding in  
Yeah you're working, building a mystery and choosing so carefully Because you're working, building a mystery Holding on, and holding in  
Yeah you're working, building a mystery and choosing so carefully You're building a mystery. 

* * *

End Contents under pressure by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
